Over the sea and far away
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Arrêté à tort, Théodore est envoyé à Azkaban, loin de la femme qu'il aime.


**Over the sea and far away…**

Thème : Challenge St Valentin "Love songs"

Commu' LJ : frenchdrabble

Personnages : Théodore Nott/Astoria Malfoy - évocation de Draco et Scorpius

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 13x100

Note : Très largement inspiré par les paroles de _"Over the hills and far away"_ de Nightwish.

* * *

Un soir d'hiver comme il y en a tant.

Un soir ordinaire qui changera le cours de sa vie.

La Brigade Magique qui débarque et l'emmène sans explication.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Pas un mot de plus.

Emmené de force au quartier des Aurors.

En criminel.

Seul dans sa cellule exiguë, il attend.

Des explications.

Le matin qui sera bientôt là.

Qu'on reconnaisse son innocence.

Des excuses.

Et la liberté.

Le jour se lève.

Les accusations tombent.

Il a volé et tué ; on l'a vu.

Condamné, dans quelques heures, il sera mené à Azkaban.

***

Il est innocent. Il peut le prouver. Mais il se tait.

Il a un alibi, mais il le cache.

Omission fatale.

Silence condamnateur.

Il ne dira rien sur ce qu'il faisait la nuit du meurtre.

Refus de parler.

Un secret à garder.

Précieuse information qui pourrait le sauver.

Dissimulation.

Aveu muet.

Il est innocent mais il ne le prouvera pas.

On peut bien le condamner, le souvenir de cette nuit restera secret.

Caché au fond de son cœur.

Et s'il doit mourir, il emportera ce secret dans la tombe.

Innocent, il se condamne par son silence.

***

Enfermé à fond de cale, surveillé par deux Aurors, il entend les vagues qui viennent s'écraser sur la coque du bateau.

Entravé par les fers, il ne peut effacer les larmes de rage qui lui brouillent la vue.

Flots salés. Amers.

Le tonnerre de son cœur répond en écho à celui de l'orage.

La tempête qui l'habite est plus violente que celle qui secoue le navire.

Sa douleur, plus fulgurante que l'éclair.

Sa colère, plus dévastatrice que l'ouragan.

Sa peine, plus salée que les vagues.

Enfermé à fond de cale, Théodore Nott souffre en silence.

***

Par delà les Îles Shetland, aux confins de la Mer du Nord, noire, imposante, effrayante, s'élève la terrible prison d'Azkaban.

C'est là qu'il passera le reste de sa vie.

Jour après jour, derrière les barreaux et les murs de pierre, transi de froid, il restera assis, souffrant la présence des Détraqueurs.

Luttant pour échapper à la folie qui menace chaque prisonnier.

Ses cris résonneront de concert avec ceux des autres âmes condamnées.

Affamé, privé de sommeil, il endurera mille tourments.

Plus mort que vivant. Comme damné.

Il oubliera jusqu'à la couleur du ciel de Londres.

***

Trois mois ont passé, et ils lui semblent des siècles.

Trois mois, loin de celle qu'il aime.

Celle qui a partagé sa couche pour sa dernière nuit de liberté.

L'épouse de son ami. La belle Astoria.

Trois mois sans voir son tendre sourire.

Sans entendre sa douce voix.

Sans sentir son parfum sucré.

Sans toucher sa peau précieuse. Mélange de soie et d'ivoire.

Trois mois qu'il pense à elle nuit et jour.

Trois mois qu'il souffre de leur séparation.

Trois mois d'éternité.

Trois mois d'une vie vide.

Trois mois de tristesse permanente.

***

Et il le jure, il sortira d'ici.

Il retournera à Londres et retrouvera Astoria.

Un jour, il rentrera chez lui.

Qu'importe le temps qu'il lui faudra, mais il s'en ira de cet enfer et revenu à une vie normale, il la retrouvera.

Ce jour, il la serrera contre lui, l'embrassera et la chérira plus que jamais.

Ce jour, il se moquera qu'elle soit la femme de son ami.

Il l'aimera publiquement, qu'importe les on-dit.

Il a assez souffert de cet amour interdit.

Un jour, il sera libre et heureux.

Avec Astoria.

***

Chaque jour qui passe renforce sa certitude. Un jour, il partira.

En attendant, il se hisse chaque nuit sur sa couche de pierre et regarde entre les barreaux rouillés de sa cellule.

Il tente de respirer un peu d'air pur, en vain.

Ici tout est vicié, ça sent l'humidité et la pourriture.

La mort et l'urine.

La peur et le sang.

Il tente de percevoir un peu de couleur mais la mer est grisâtre, sale.

Ici la couleur a disparu.

Les murs sont noirs de crasse.

Les sols incrustés de saleté.

Il rêve d'yeux bleus.

***

_"Théo, mon Théo,  
_

_Chaque jour qui passe, tu me manques un peu plus.  
_

_Ici, plus rien n'a d'intérêt depuis que tu es loin de moi.  
_

_C'est de plus en plus difficile de me taire et de ne pas dire que tu étais avec moi la nuit de ce meurtre. Je sais que je ne dois pas en parler mais ça me fait mal de te savoir à Azkaban alors que tu devrais être là, près de moi.  
_

_Draco essaie de trouver un moyen de te faire sortir de là.  
_

_Je t'aime.  
_

_Tendres baisers,  
_

_Ton Astoria"_

***

_"Théo, mon Théo,  
_

_Tu me manques plus que jamais. J'aimerais te sentir contre moi.  
_

_Ou même seulement te voir.  
_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une nouvelle qui devrait me faire plaisir mais qui ne fait que m'attrister encore plus. Je suis enceinte. Tu imagines bien que Draco est heureux d'avoir un héritier, mais je préfèrerais porter ton enfant, plutôt que celui d'un homme pour qui je ne ressens que de l'amitié.  
_

_Théo, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. J'ai peur. Je me sens incapable de continuer sans toi.  
_

_Je t'aime.  
_

_Tendres baisers,  
_

_Ton Astoria"_

***

Les lettres qui s'accumulent.

Lues et relues des centaines de fois.

Mots d'amour qu'il conserve comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Rangées sous son oreiller miteux et moisi.

Fragiles, précieuses, nécessaires. Vitales.

Parchemins parfumés. Écriture appliquée.

Boucles déliées, lettres rondes.

Sentiments déposés délicatement sur le papier.

Encre diluée par les larmes de son aimée.

Sanglots lointains et muets.

Marque de rouge à lèvres qu'il embrasse. Baiser indirect.

Amour épistolaire.

Dernier lien avec son cœur resté à Londres.

Phrases désespérées. Peur de l'avenir. Espoir de se revoir.

Souvenirs d'un passé heureux.

Lettres-soutien.

***

Assise à sa fenêtre, la tête posée sur son épaule, Astoria part loin de Londres.

Son esprit traverse la Grande-Bretagne, survole la froide Mer du Nord, passe les barrières invisibles d'Azkaban.

Entre dans une cellule sale et malodorante. Misérable.

Son moi éthéré s'approche de la fine silhouette endormie qui repose sur la rude couche.

Une main translucide se tend pour caresser la joue froide du prisonnier, qui frissonne sous son toucher.

Des yeux, elle couve cet homme qu'elle aime tant.

Un baiser plus léger qu'une plume se pose sur les lèvres de Théodore.

Puis elle s'éveille.

***

Elle est assise au salon, écrivant à Scorpius, quand l'elfe de la famille, annonce l'arrivée d'un visiteur inconnu.

-Fais-le entrer.

La surprise.

Le choc.

L'émotion qui la submerge.

Théodore se tient là, devant elle.

Affaibli, amaigri, vieilli, le visage émacié, mais vivant.

Elle se précipite vers lui. Le serre contre elle, comme elle en rêve depuis des années.

Tendre étreinte.

Les larmes de joie.

Leur premier baiser depuis plus de douze ans. Passionné, presque affamé. Urgent.

L'amour qui explose dans leurs cœurs.

Retrouvailles enflammées.

Désir intense. Regards brûlants.

Rêve devenu réalité.

À nouveau réunis.

***

_"Fuyons au loin, mon amour.  
_

_Courons, volons, partons pour toujours.  
_

_"Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché."  
_

_Vois où ça nous a mené.  
_

_Donnons-nous une nouvelle chance,  
_

_Retrouvons la liberté de l'enfance.  
_

_Quittons ce monde qui nous a séparé,  
_

_Reprenons ce qu'on nous a volé.  
_

_Soucions-nous uniquement de l'autre,  
_

_Quittons ce monde, créons le nôtre.  
_

_Rattrapons le temps perdu,  
_

_Faisons tout ce que l'on n'a pas pu.  
_

_Astoria, viendras-tu avec moi ?  
_

_Acceptes-tu d'être toute à moi ?"_

Un simple _"Oui"_ rapidement griffonné sur le coin du parchemin.

Ses bagages sont déjà faits.


End file.
